The Unthinkable
by ElilybethGrimmPitch
Summary: 'The only thing that can break the unbreakable is the unthinkable'. Baz, Simon, Penelope and Agatha get drunk and decide to play How Far Will You Go. Baz discovers Simon will go further than he expected.


'''The only thing that can break the unbreakable is the unthinkable''.

Baz hiccuped, and swayed, even though they were all sitting down. At some point during this rather ridiculous game of How Far Would You Go, Baz had become disgustingly, irrevocably drunk. And when he got disgustingly, irrevocably drunk, his pretentious side came out, fangs bared and raring. Not that that side of him ever went away, as such. He had _some_ reputation to maintain.

Penny snorted next to him. ''The unbreakable? Give it a rest, Pitch. You're so tall and skinny a sharp breeze would break you''.

They both knew it wasn't true. Baz was a giant, and lithe. Not skinny. And he was stronger than most, stronger than everybody else in the circle. Except maybe Simon. When he went off.

Baz hiccuped again. How did he even get into this situation anyway? Just because they were the only ones left at Watford during Easter break didn't mean he had to hang with them. Like they were friends. Because he definitely had better things he could be doing.

''Shuttit, Bunce. I could eat you for breakfast. And don't think I haven't been tempted''. He sneered, just to show off the tips of his teeth.

''Old news, Baz. I've known about the fangs since fourth year. And everybody else since sixth year, when they finally decided to believe me''. Snow also hiccuped and waved his beer around, trying to focus on Baz. He was also steaming drunk. Maybe this was the only reason they hadn't killed each other yet.

'' _Guys_. We're meant to be playing a game. You're boring me''. Agatha rolled her eyes, and sighed. She never did drink, not that much. And she had no patience with Simon and Baz when they started sparring. Penelope used to feel the same, until recently. Now she got involved in almost every spat. In Agatha's opinion, they were all spending too much time together. Especially Pitch. When did he become a part of their group?

''Alright, Wellbelove'' Baz smirked. ''Take it as a challenge. For my turn. See if you can beat me with something unthinkable''.

''S'not my go. I'm not the Challenger''.

''Fine, then I challenge the Challenger. Who _is_ the Challenger?''

''Me''. Simon focused on Baz, and Baz's stomach flipped. Crowley.

''Oh yeah?'' Baz sneered again, and leaned across the circle so his face was mere inches from Snow's. (Aleister On High. Does Snow usually have four eyes? Four _fucking beautiful_ eyes?)

'' _Break me, Snow_ ''.

He didn't know what he expected to happen. A second flashed by, and Baz wondered if he'd been too obvious, too forward. What had he sounded like? What were the others thinking? What was _Simon_ thinking? For a few more seconds, they both sat there, each trying to focus on the other. Baz assumed Simon was struggling to think of  anything, he wasn't the quickest or the sharpest with words on a good day. Baz did a small, internal sigh of relief and pulled away slightly, the beginnings of a triumphant smirk on his face. ''See! I, the mighty, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pi - ''

Simon moved forward, and smashed his face into Baz's. Their lips not so much met as began a battle. Baz was too shocked to move away, and Simon was… Simon was too close, Simon was kissing him, Simon was… Simon…

Flushed, and angry looking, Simon pulled away. Baz couldn't move. Agatha looked like someone had skinned a cat right in front of her. Penny - Penny was staring at Simon, then at Baz, then back at Simon, and Baz could practically see her mind working overtime.

''I KNEW IT'' she finally bellowed, breaking the silence and startling Baz into shifting. He glanced back at Simon, who was now looking like he wished the last 5 minutes never happened. ''I KNEW YOU - HE - YOU - YOU'RE A PAIR OF UTTER _PRATS_ , FOR NUMPTIES SAKE!''.

Simon was blushing furiously now, looking anywhere but at Baz. Baz stared at Simon's lips.

 _He's lucky they're not bleeding._ _Crowley, Snow. I wanted you to break me, but I think you put me together. For the first time since we met, maybe even since I can remember, I feel complete. Whole._

Baz leaned across the circle, ignoring Agatha's expression of mild disgust, and Penny's obvious mirth. Grabbing Snow's face with both hands, he forced the other boy to look at him. Gently, he brushed his lips across Snow's freckled nose, coming down to rest on his lips again. He felt Snow part his mouth, and mirrored him.

'' _Challenge accepted_ '' Baz breathed, before sliding his tongue across Simon's teeth.


End file.
